


Out of the Forge

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Heroes, Philosophy, Supernatural - Freeform, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one asks a sword if it ever wants to be a sword. Neither does one ask if a hero wants to be anything else. Both are painful, heartbreaking processes after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Forge

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic brought over from my ffnet account. (though, I'm really just copy-pasting from my original doc on my laptop) This one is rather interesting and I am rather fond of it, even though it drove me crazy while I was writing it.
> 
> In short, this came into being while I was watching the Blue Exorcist Anime. There is a swordsmith in it and sometime after I finished it, the image of her making/repairing a sword sneaked into my head and caught the eye of my muse. And then I HAD to bring in to other fandoms.
> 
> This is a speculation brought on by the comparison of weapons and heroes. They are very alike - and very UNlike each other.

There is heat. Great gouts of heat and flame and molten metal.

Out of the fire, onto the anvil. A clang of metal, over and over again.

The _hiss_ as it hits the water, as it cools off.

Back to the fire.

This, is how you make a weapon.

You have to _break_ it first. Melt the raw materials and shape them, then beat them over, and over again til they gain the right shape. Quench it in water. (Or even _blood_ )

But be careful – too much force or a slight mistake can destroy it before it is complete or have it break during a crucial moment.

Making a hero is very similar. You have to _hurt_ them, temper them and cool them. Give them the proper shape.

A single mistake can kill them – or worse, make them the villain.

But there is another reason why they are like weapons. A key similarity.

No one asks a sword if it ever wants to be a sword.

Neither does one ask if a hero wants to be anything else.

Both are painful, heartbreaking processes after all.

( _The thing about weapons, is that they are made to kill and to hurt. Nothing more, nothing less._ )

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo is a sword.

He cuts deep into flesh, he leaves swatches of dead monsters in his wake, he slices through the air with a sharp song. He is _glorious_ in battle, an awe inspiring sight. He is terrifying in his _strength_ , in his _growth_. (No one knows how far he can go. Or even if he will ever **stop**.)

And, like a sword, he was quenched in water. In _blood._

There is rain in his past. Rain and a beautiful, loved woman, dead. Killed, protecting him. (Worse than killed, _her soul is gone_. **Eaten**.)

And there are tears and blood and _why did she protect me I'm supposed to protect her_.

Perhaps he fell for a time, but he had risen.

And risen.

Ichigo is given a weapon and a cause. First, it is duty (He's not a bad guy, to leave a debt unfulfilled) then it is revenge (to kill a monster, the one who _devoured_ his **mother** , it's not that bad of a goal) then it's to rescue someone (she saved his family and gave him the strength to save them himself).

Now, it's to _protect._ (His name means _One Protector_ , after all.)

To kill and destroy and fight, over and over again.

It's fighting off the dark ( **monstrous** ) voice in his head and pushing it back and back and finally defeating it. (He's no monster, he won't be. _Ever_.)

To drown in one's despair (he's not a killer, _notnotnot_ ) then manage to rise above.

It's to lose the ability to _protect_ in exchange for saving others from a madman forever. (It's being **empty** for months and trying to stay _happy_ and _sane_ throughout it all.)

It's regaining it and screaming defiance against the cruel words of another. Screaming that he doesn't care – _Ichigo will still_ _ **protect**_.

It's raging against a massacre (I don't care if you call them monsters, that is **wrong**.) and giving his all to save them (maybe they won't be grateful, but he never cared about that anyways.)

It's screaming despair in a cage – then finally breaking free.

Finally _saving_.

( _The thing about swords is that they are the happiest when they are sheathed and unneeded. But they are glorious, beautiful destruction when they are used to_ _ **protect**_.)

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is a bomb. A nuclear warhead.

He is a Jinchūriki ( _Power of Human Sacrifice_ ), the living prison for the Kyuubi no Kitsune (or, specifically, the _Yang_ half) and thus is _dangerous_.

He has more power than anyone knows what to do with, a knack for battle tricks and the ability to. Get. **Up**! again. Even when you would swear he _couldn't_.

But before that, he was a lonely young boy, ignored and tormented by those who saw only the monster – and not the small helpless _ignorant_ child he really was.

So he puts on a smile and keeps it up, swearing he will reach Hokage – he will be _loved._ He won't be ignored or looked down on anymore.

He learns to _forgive_ and _love_ , rather than _hate_ and _kill_. All by himself.

This makes him unique of all the other Jinchūriki. Even Killer B didn't turn out as a good guy without outside help. (Gaara was his broken reflection when he first met him. It was _Naruto_ who taught him the true meaning of love and strength.)

Naruto is his father and mother's son. He can't be any less. Even before he knew, he strove to surpass his father. Even before he knew, he was much like his mother.

But even he has darkness – not just the Kyuubi, but everything he suppresses as a form of utter **anger** and **darkness**.

But he knows better. _That isn't him_. Just because one has **darkness** doesn't mean they can't still be _light_.

And so, Naruto will fight to protect ( _because you are strongest when you fight to protect those precious to you_ ) and he will defeat the darkness. He will win, he will save ( _many many bodies many many allies all from_ _ **one**_ _person_ ) and he will not go down easily.

He will open the seal and he will defeat the Kyuubi. He will _befriend_ it.

(And if he can't save his friend one way, he will save him another.)

He won't be a **monster**.

He never was, after all.

( _The thing about bombs and nuclear warheads is that they are used best when they are_ _ **not**_ _used. When not a threat or even a suggestion is made of their use. When they are merely_ _ **there**_.)

* * *

Okumura Rin is fire.

This is true even before Satan's Blue Flames awakens in him. His temper has always been hot and strong. Easily triggered in certain cases.

And, like fire, he hurts himself as much as others.

( _Those who play with fire get burned, after all._ )

Like fire, he is pure destructive power. A spread of power so awesome to bring one to their knees. A _demon prince_.

(It's his fault in way for Fujimoto's death. For not _listening_ and for letting his _twisted_ , _choked_ _up_ emotions get the best of him _._ And Rin was the one to draw the sword, to awaken. To let his demonic heritage free. But never say it wasn't for a good cause. That it will _never_ be the _correct_ choice.)

But he's a kid in a way too.

Rin wants friends. Been wanting friends, more than just Fujimoto (Old Man) and his younger brother, _forever_. (He was a thug, a demon child, even before he really was, to others.)

He can _**cook**_. He sucks when it comes to book work. ( _Really, really sucks_ ) He is naïve to how the Exorcist world around him works. He is awkward in certain situations too. He blurts things out without thinking at times. (He's ridiculously _cute_ too.)

And he _cares_.

So, even if the Blue Flame is seen as _evil_ , Rin will find a way to show others it _isn't._ Not _his_ at least. He will use this power for **good**.

It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. His goal is to become Paladin. And defeat **Satan**.

(Screw that everyone thinks _he's_ his father. His father was a _good_ , awesome yet still somewhat flawed man called Fujimoto Shirō. _Fuck_ everyone else who thinks differently.)

Yes, things will _burn_. But only that which he wants his flames to.

( _The thing about fire, is that it is of creation as much as destruction. It stands for safety, companionship and progress as much as power and destruction._ )

* * *

Yes, heroes are much like weapons. They must break and break and break until finally they can make themselves whole again. Until they are **strong**. Until they have a use, a _purpose_. Until they can take on damn anything.

But there is a key _difference_ as well. Something that separates the two from each other.

Weapons are _tools_. Anyone can pick them up. Anyone can use them. Weapons can be turned against their masters. Weapons can kill what they once saved.

Heroes are not and _never will be_ tools. You cannot pick them up and direct them where you will. They can never be used by _anyone_ – merely directed. Heroes don't have masters.

They have friends. They have family. They have _that-which-must-be-protected._

Heroes will never destroy what they can save.

( _The thing about heroes,_ _is that heroes are_ _ **not**_ _things. They are_ _ **people**_ _. And like other people, they have_ _ **flaws**_ _. But it is those very flaws,_ _ **overcoming**_ _them to be precise, that allow them to be_ _ **better**_ _than ordinary people_ _._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Makes my day and you get magic pie! Who doesn't like pie?
> 
> Also, to those who argue that fire ISN'T a weapon...dude, it can hurt you and people have used it to hurt each other in wars for CENTURIES.


End file.
